versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Solaris
Solaris 'is the hidden main antagonist and true final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). A primordial life form existing since the beginning of time, his sole purpose is to consume timelines and universes, with little regard for the damage he causes. Background 10 years prior to Sonic's adventure in Soleanna, its Duke was experimenting in an attempt to harness the power of Soleanna's god, Solaris. Unfortunately, the experiment failed, killing many of the researchers, mortally wounding the Duke, and releasing Solaris's components, Mephiles the Dark, and Iblis the Flame of Destruction. Before they could cause any harm, the two were sealed away by Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog respectively, who had time traveled back to stop them. 10 years later, Mephiles was released and enacted his plan to bring Solaris back, killing Sonic to make Elise cry, breaking Iblis's seal and allowing Mephiles to fuse with it to create Solaris once more. Solaris was set to destroy all timelines once and for all, only to be stopped by the combined efforts of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver, before being erased from existence once and for all when his flame was blown out. Stats '''Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Superior to the Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars, which was set to merge Sonic and Blaze's dimensions together. Was going to consume all timelines in the Sonic universe and is capable of casually destroying multiple dimensions in a short time) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Stronger than before) '''Speed: '''At least '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''when anchored in a dimension (Comparable to, if not superior to, Super Sonic), '''Immeasurable otherwise (Exists outside the confines of space and time, being in the past, present, and future all at once, as well as merging all of time into a singularity he could move around in) | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''when anchored in a dimension, '''Immeasurable otherwise (Superior to his first form) Durability: Low Multiverse Level '''(Capable of surviving the process of destroying multiple timelines) | '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Energy Projection, History Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Acausality Intelligence: Unknown '(Arguably possesses the cunning of Mephiles, but is never seen) '''Stamina: High '(Able to fight three Super forms by itself without rest) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Higher-Dimensional Existence: '''Solaris is referred to as a super-dimensional life form, existing beyond 3D and living as a 4D being. * '''Acausality: '''Solaris's most defining attribute. Due to his nature of existing beyond time and space as a super-dimensional life-form, Solaris can only be killed by destroying him in all timelines simultaneously. Simply destroying him at one point in one time is useless. * '''Gravity/Space-Time Manipulation/Durability Negation: '''Capable of creating black holes and rips in space-time used to bypass durability. * '''Light/Energy Manipulation: '''Capable of shooting out light energy shots that can damage even a Super Form. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''Capable of creating and throwing large amounts of meteorites at foes. * '''Shielding: '''Solaris's armored shell can be used as defense from oncoming attacks, outright rendering them useless if not the proper attack. * '''Flight * Forcefield Creation: '''Can generate a shield around his core to block attacks. * '''Reality Warping/Existence Erasure: '''Uses this to erase universes. * '''History Manipulation: '''Killing him rewrote history so that he never existed to begin with. * '''Summoning: '''Solaris can summon meteors to attack with. Techniques * '''Rays of Light: '''Lasers Solaris fires at enemies to push them back and damage them. * '''Meteorites: '''Rock projectiles Solaris shoots out at high speed. * '''Armored Shell: '''Solaris holds up his arms to shield attacks, outright nullifying them if they're not the kind specifically effective against him at that time. Equipment * None notable Key '''Phase 1 | Phase 2 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can toss enormous meteorites with ease. Speed/Reactions * Can react to Arrow of Light, which likely moves at lightspeed. * Several of its attacks use light. * Can keep up with Super Sonic, who reached the center of the universe from its edge in a short time. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from Arrow of Light, Chaos Spear, and Silver's powered-up telekinesis * Can survive the process of collapsing timelines within them. Skill/Intelligence * Mephiles concocted a plan to resurrect Solaris and successfully executed it despite being beaten by Shadow. Powerscaling In terms of strictly the games, Solaris is likely the most powerful entity seen so far. He was able to fight three Super Forms at once, a feat shared only by Metal Overlord, and he could not even be defeated unless his flame was blown out. That said, Super Form characters are somewhat comparable via being able to damage his consciousness. Weaknesses * While he can only be killed by destroying him in all timelines, stopping his consciousness in all timelines is an effective way to incapacitate him. Alternatively, simply destroying all possible universes in a multiverse Solaris occupies will also finish him for good. * Attacks lack in variety. * Likely doesn't have the intelligence of Mephiles. * The powers over fire and darkness his components have are likely something Solaris himself doesn't have, as they were never shown being used by him. * His core is particularly vulnerable, acting as his consciousness. Sources JJSliderman's Solaris research on Deviantart Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villains Category:Light Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:SEGA Category:Genderless Characters